


Someone Cries...

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [20]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, dad!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: ...and I'm not saying that it's Jackson.





	Someone Cries...

“Keung-ah, don’t pull Aera’s ponytails, okay! I’ll have you on a one-hour face the wall if Jinyoung comes complaining to me again.”

Keung nods and starts to walk away.

It takes a moment before Jackson moves. He goes after Keung and stands on his way. Keung looks up to him. “You didn’t say goodbye to Daddy.”

“Bye bye.”

“Hey!” Jackson crouches to level his son’s eyes. “Where’s my kiss?”

Keung shakes his head. “I don’t want to give kisses anymore.”

The gasp Jackson made is from an award-worthy drama. “Why?!”

Keung’s forehead creases. “I’m not a baby anymore. Mommy said I shouldn’t kiss anyone. They would cry like Aera.”

_Wait wait_, Jackson shakes his head. He can’t process everything. “So Mommy said you shouldn’t kiss anyone because they will cry. And she said this because Aera cried. You kissed Aera?!”

“Mommy said not to tell you and Uncle Jinyoung because you will punch each other.”

“Why would Jinyoung punch me? It’s not my fault you kissed Aera!”

“When I pulled Aera’s hair, she got hurt. You said a kiss will chase the booboo away, so I kissed her. Then she cried.”

_Oh crap_, Jackson realizes. Jinyoung _will_ punch him.

“Bye, bye, Daddy,” Keung says, leaving a still processing Jackson.

If Mommy thinks kissing someone will make them cry, Daddy thinks not being kissed will make him cry.


End file.
